


Constant Fear, Constant Determination

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Octopussy faces life without James.





	Constant Fear, Constant Determination

“James! For heaven’s sake... the doomsday device will go off before we even get close... can’t you leave it alone? Just this once... Just accept we are.... in deep trouble?”

“Dearheart....”

James sighs, hating the fear and anger mingling in the woman’s eyes and moving to stroke her cheek lightly. She is trembling as she often does when he leaves to do something heroic. So far he has survived but they both know that one day... one day he won’t come home. 

“Would you feel better if you came with me?”

“No. James. I don’t... I can’t keep doing this... It’s too much.”

“Then should I send... someone... to you?”

Octopussy rolls her eyes lightly and turns away from him, hating herself at the exact time she moves away, she knows she needs to be ready for him to fail. She can only hope he sees sense and stays. A doomsday device would be less worrying without him, after so long together she has come to love him... and need him. 

The letter she has dreaded comes in the post. James is dead, the war machine, the doomsday device, ticks on and she is alone. Whatever happens now it can’t, it doesn’t matter to her, she has lost the last of her great loves. 

She is alone as she moves, quietly and quickly, to pack what she may need if the device goes off, storing it under her bed. She will be ready, as pointless as it now seems. She will survive... for James. 

The rider who comes to fetch her is using a helicopter and she half-smiles as she recognizes the logo, climbing to the opened door easily, happy to set the bag down and focus on the job at hand. She must be of use to them, she must do something to try to stop it...


End file.
